Talk:God Catching Alchemy Meister:Bugs
This bug doesn't occur for me. Always happens or occassionally? By info screen you mean the one with routemap, quests, item list, char list, monster list etc. right? Gahahahahahahahaha!! 20:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I had it happen very often in trial. And got it once in full version, never tried to check it again (just started playing and hurry too much) but wanted to mention it. Will check it more carefuly today and will find a correct way of reproducing. Yes, info screen is the screen where all information about everything in the game is located. I tried to check it during battle to see if I got some items from a monster, but then when I return back to battlefield and press End turn, the battle is finished, although I was only at turn 10 or 15 out of 40. Anyway will check it again and write result on this talk page.Archmag 06:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Could not reproduce it too. Seems that something else is involved.Archmag 06:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Got it again. A little different though - was surfing the Info section a lot, then left and moved a character. After moving level was finished (it was a replay map, turn 1). Archmag 06:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Not exactly a bug but... my tsuina just gained her first level and she gained no stats, that is just plain wrong. I barely speak any japanese and have no hiragana katakana or kanji knowledge can only read romaji so i cant really report this to the Eushully peeps, if any of you can report this with a mail or something im sure they would release a patch for it ? after all Eushully is one of the eroge companies that issue patches/fixes for their games just like alicesoft. 07:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Your simply just too unlucky... It's possible to roll nothing for the stats,and,Suina has the worst leveling stats so rolling zero has a even higher rate for Suina.Chuankai 16:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snipe bug While using the skill "Snipe" with Crayl with the Elven Bow equiped and having the skill "Snipe" turned on in skills I got bugged and couldn't use Snipe anymore until leaving the dungeon. Turned skill off. 23:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Alchemy rank not advancing I am a rank 2 alchemist (fledgling, just started this game), but even though i have a lvl 3 shop and workshop and WAY more evaluation points than the necessary 800 (i have around double) i have not gotten anything letting me advance. i believe the problem may be related to me having about 900 points before i upgraded myself from rank 1, meaning that i began rank 2 with enough points to progress already which is likely stopping a certain flag from being set. can anyone possibly confirm this? and if we can confirm it we should set this up on the main bug page to prevent any other completionists from sticking around to complete everything before ranking up or something and needing to restart their whole game Vorthod (talk) 13:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *ok nevermind, this was just due to the fact that the bat cave quest was written to be taken by a rank 2 alchemist and it didnt want me to advance yet. false alarm Vorthod (talk) 23:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC)